The present invention relates to liquid heating systems, and in particular to a liquid heating system in which the liquid is heated by internal friction and agitation.
In many applications it is desirable to translate mechanical or electrical energy into heat energy in a liquid. For example, electrical energy is often available for heating, but it is difficult to efficiently translate the electrical energy into heat energy without substantial energy losses in the conversion process. The electrical energy can be converted into mechanical energy using an electric motor, but the problem still remains of converting the mechanical energy into heat energy in an efficient fashion. These problems are accentuated by the fact that certain energy resources are rapidly being depleted, and the inefficient conversion of energy from one form to another can no longer be tolerated.
One type of device which has been developed to convert mechanical energy into heat energy passes a liquid through an agitation system in which the internal agitation and friction of the liquid causes it to be heated. Examples of such systems are found in the U.S. patents to Beldimano, U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,075; Wyszomirski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,191; Eskeli, U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,167 and Stenstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,553.
In the Beldimano and Wyszomirski patents panels emanating from a central hub dash the liquid against blades or cavities formed in the surrounding housing. The agitation of the liquid causes it to be heated. Eskeli and Stenstrom employ a thin disk which rotates so that a liquid flowing over the disk undergoes a shearing action at the edge of the disk, also causing the liquid to be heated.
In all of the devices discussed above, relatively large scale movement of the liquid is required, only a small portion of which results in agitation or shearing of the liquid which is effective to heat the liquid. The input energy required to cause the large scale movement of the water is essentially wasted. As the result, only a portion of the input energy is effectively translated into heat, substantially limiting the efficiency of such devices.
Applicant is aware of a device currently under development in which oil is passed through an annular space between a rotating drum and a stationary cylindrical housing. This system is described in an article contained in the Montachusett Review, Volume XV, No. 31, dated Mar. 14, 1979. This system has also been previously disclosed in other publications and media. However, the details of this system are not known to applicant, and as far as applicant knows, its feasibility has not been demonstrated.